


No chaser week

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hokage Kakashi, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Hokage's work was stressful and it could put anyone in a bad mood. Add to that Kakashi's other problems and really hold the chaser... he needs something to get him through the week screw a liver.





	No chaser week

**Author's Note:**

> Paperwork and stress never ends

Being Hokage meant putting not just the country first but putting your liver at risk. Kakashi was a hundred percent certain on this. He was to the bottom of his soul certain that the position of Hokage meant secretly ‘they who inhales rum like air’ that had to be the official meaning because he had no idea how he was supposed to make it through the week otherwise.

Either he woke to an empty bed or he woke to Naruto fleeing his bed in order to maintain their reputation. Honestly, what reputation. All the shinobi had to know at this point they weren’t idiots. Having Naruto flee his bed so early in the day was never a good start to the day. Kakashi wanted to hold him closer, greet the dawn together his nose buried in Naruto’s neck or Naruto wrapped around him tightly like he did sometimes.

Waking up alone when he knew that he did not have to was annoying. All those years waking alone or sleeping alone and one year in secret with Naruto and he got like this. One year and he got grumpy and ready to insist that Naruto never leave the bed until one after dawn-Hokage’s order.

But it was not to be was it, Naruto was determined to protect him even from himself and rumour mongrels it appeared and while Kakashi was touched at Naruto wanting to and trying to protect him there really was no need. The important people knew about them and the others did not care.

Somewhere some people cared but it was not as if those people were relevant was it. Those people were far away and they just did not matter. What mattered was them and the vows they took to their countries. Their relationship was no one’s business but their own.

But that was explanation enough to why Kakashi was miserable in the mornings. After the hell Konoha, their citizens and the world had suffered. After the upheaval it was supposed to get easy but he was ready to swear that it had gotten somehow even more complicated and it was not fair.

Seeing no evidence of Naruto anywhere in the house in the morning always dimmed his already dim mood too. Naruto always took the secrecy and discretion thing too far. Kakashi had watched the boy grow up on his team. Naruto chose now of all times to be tidy and discrete leaving no sign of his eating or washing habits it was infuriating.

So Kakashi tended to leave the Hokage mansion in a pissy mood first thing in the morning with upcoming paperwork having little to nothing to do with it. The sun was always bright and right into his eyes and the bustle of activity gave no atmosphere suitable for slacking off so all he had ahead of him was… work.

But somehow when he actually opened the door to his office nine times of out ten his mood was improved because nine times out of ten Naruto was there organizing his desk with either Sakura or Sasuke. Their voices filling the room as they bustled the sun shining on Naruto’s hair, on his face and Naruto was always smiling always at peace and for those few moments Kakashi felt his heart swell and his mood improve by a hundred times. Until he sat down and had to eyeball the paperwork that was.

Hokage was really a job that put your liver at risk. There was no other explanation because when he saw the piles of paper, the list of requests for meetings and the day had not started yet meaning half the real shit had not been processed yet-Kakashi always felt a deep longing for the bottle of rum Tsunade had left him in the desk. Along with the rum punch Shizune had left, the Vodka Shikamaru had joking left and the three cases he had hidden in the roof that came from the former council members. Hokage was a stressful game and sometimes he wondered why he had bothered to play.

At least until Naruto laughed drawing his attention to him. Or he watched as others flocked around to Naruto. Or they stayed late together him teaching Naruto the ropes as he fought through the ridiculous things that had cropped up as problems. It was then he remembered he took the chair to hold it so that Naruto had time to become the man he needed and wanted to be, so he had time to live before he devoted the rest of his life to the chair and the hat because a man like Naruto knew no other way but both feet in. It was why Kakashi had fallen so hard after all.

Still Hokage was a job that taxed on the nerves, he could be forgiven for asking for a little help to deal with the paperwork. Deal with the ridiculous demands. Deal with some of the people too, the clients and most certainly the fire lord. All the cheap whiskey that he consumed was directly because of the fire lord and the meetings with the man. He was unsure to how the Sandaime and the Godaime never smelt like a wine house after meeting with the man. There was no escaping him and his silly ideas or his council.

Kakashi lowered his head to his desk in the small space not taken by paperwork and sighed. He sighed again and again and wished for the end of the day. He wished he had woken up in tanned strong arms because that would be a bit of help to start a stressful day.

A laugh made him raise his head but on seeing the former Hokage laughing at him he rolled his eyes and lowered his head to the desk again. “One of those weeks huh.” She laughed as she invited herself into the room and made herself comfortable. She easily grabbed a spare chair and dragged it as close to the Hokage desk as possible. “Cheer up brat I come with gifts.”

“You’re going to help?” Kakashi asked his voice muffled in the desk.

“One of those weeks huh, cheer up it’s only Tuesday.” She laughed, Kakashi heard the sound of a bottle opening. “Can you take the burn little brat? No juice to ease you.”

“Give it here.” He yanked his mask down and tossed back the cup she had poured him. He winced at the sharp smell and burn even as his eyes met amused blue eyes watching him.

Naruto smiled at him as he held up a small glass of his own. “Bottoms up, it’s academy week don’t forget.” He laughed before he knocked back his shot. Kakashi watched as Naruto showed no real reaction beyond mild distaste before the words registered and he groaned aloud before grabbing the nearest stack of chaos closer. It never really ended did it?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I find it ironic I'm posting this early Tuesday morning lmao


End file.
